mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Entbrat
Description The Entbrat is an enormous, round lime-green humanoid monster. Characteristics include a cavernous mouth, curved brown horns, orange lips, a leafy green mane, beady eyes, ape-like four-fingered hands and feet with yellow nails. In spite of its four element heritage, this monster has the strongest affinity with the Plant element. Its shaggy mane of leaves travels down its arms and gives the impression of a beard under its chin. The Entbrat has two sets of horns; two tiny vestigial growths above its eyes, and two massive curved horns emerging from either side of its head. These larger horns have the consistency and texture of tree bark, and sprout leaf growth. Its belly and trunk-like legs are lightly covered by a moss-like fuzz. It sways back and forth to the rhythm of an island's song, swinging its heavy arms. While singing, it will sometimes shut its eyes and clench its fists to deliver a particularly powerful note. On Tribal Island, the Entbrat occasionally scratches its belly. Song Audio sample: The Entbrat's contribution to an island's song is a loud, bellowing vocal line, recognizable by its rumbling quality and sustained notes of length. On Tribal Island, its song changes to "Hey-yo, heey-yo-hah!", similar to Mammott on Air Island. Breeding The Entbrat can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Plant, Earth, Water, and Cold without repeating any. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed an Entbrat: * + Shrubb and Maw * + Oaktopus and Drumpler * + Furcorn and Fwog However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success: * + Clamble and Toe Jammer * + Bowgart and Noggin * + T-Rox and Potbelly * + Pummel and Mammott Like all Quad Element Monsters, Enbrats are hard to breed and these combinations may result in a parent monster as offspring instead. However, if you are fortunate enough to already possess both an Entbrat and a Rare Entbrat, the two can be bred together to create another Entbrat with a 100% success rate. The combination of T-Rox and Potbelly makes it possible to breed the monster quicker than the other combinations because of their shorter incubation times. Please see the Breeding Structure page for some discussion of which combination is "best". Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all four element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Mammott (smile).png|Mammott|link=Mammott|linktext=Mammott Flappy Flag.png|Flappy Flag|link=Flappy Flag|linktext=Flappy Flag Babayag Tower.png|Babayag Tower|link=Babayag Tower|linktext=Babayag Tower Guitree.png|Guitree|link=Guitree|linktext=Guitree Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Mammott *Flappy Flag *Babayag Tower *Guitree See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name "Entbrat" may be a combination between Ent (Tree creature from The Lord Of The Rings) and "brat". Rare Entbrat Main Article: Rare Monsters Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the on the Rare Entbrat page. Notes *The Entbrat has the lowest high-income out of all the quad-element monsters. * The Rare Entbrat was put on the market for 200 diamonds on November 25, 2014 for 4 days. * As with the Maw, Scups, and T-Rox, there's a concept drawing of the Entbrat. * The Entbrat is the first Quad-Element monster to have a rare counterpart. * The Entbrat egg is similiar to the Potbelly egg. * On February 21, the Monster Handlers posted a "Name that Monster" puzzle, which consisted of a single bar of sheet music that matched up with a certain monster's song. The answer was quickly discovered to be the second half of the Entbrat's Plant Island song. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Halloween During the Halloween Season in October, all Entbrats (on all the islands) wear German lederhosen as part of the Plant Island Halloween celebration. In this costume, the Entbrat appears to be dressed more appropriately for Oktoberfest (which occurs in late September and early October) than for Halloween. In the 2014 Halloween celebration, Entbrats have also gained a feather on top of their hats. None of the costumes appeared in 2015. Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Earth Category:Water Category:Cold Category:Quad Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Gold Island